Sarah vs the breakup
by Reyes9
Summary: The story is about Sarah and her fight to get Chuck back after their break-up in season 1. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This will be my first story after getting inspired by all the good stories on this site.**

**For my first story we will go back to season 1 and the end of Chuck vs. the truth where Chuck breaks up with Sarah. The story will be AU from that point but I will throw in some stuff in between that has happened later in the show. Just a warning; My first language is Norwegian so there may be some spelling errors.**

**There will be some dialogue from the actual show in the start but after that it is AU. Mainly it will be written from Sarah's POV.**

**Chapter 1**

**Wienerlicious**

"Oh hey, I didn't know you were coming by" Sarah glanced up from the table.

"Sarah, you know when you think you're going to die, you're life is suppose too flash?" Sarah nodded.

"That didn't happened for me yesterday. Mostly it was just a list that I saw, a list of stuff I haven't done and things I haven't had a chance to say. So today….I want to start crossing things of my list". He took a step closer to her.

"And this is the first thing I promised myself I would do".

Sarah froze a bit and smiled too him. _Is he going to kiss me? Tell me his true feelings? She thought._

"We need to break up" Chuck said and took Sarah by surprise and she felt her world fall apart.

"What?" she said and tried too hide the shock she felt.

"You know, our fake, our pretend relationship. I just can't do this anymore you know. The longer we go on, the longer we keep trying too trick people into believing we're a real couple, the person I am fooling the most… is me."

Sarah desperately tried to hide her disappointment and hold her tears back and tried to bring a smile out but is was hard, very hard.

Chuck took a step back and walked out of the Wienerlicious as Sarah got a phone call from Casey.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I meant to ask you, when you were affected, did you say something too compromise yourself?" Casey said in a serious tone.

"No. But if I wasn't trained to withstand pentothal I might have"

Casey hung up.

Sarah walked out of the store just to see Chuck sitting in Lou's Deli-shop drinking coffee. She felt her heart drop too her stomach and thought: _This wasn't suppose too happen, I don't want him too be with someone else! He is the love of my life and I need to get him back somehow! _She turned and walked into the Wienerlicious and closed the shop and walked over to the counter and hit some buttons on the register and the hidden monitors came up.

"What is it Agent Walker?" General Beckman spoke when the monitors came on.

"We may have a problem." Sarah said and continued; "Chuck just broke up with me and went to the Deli-owner across the street too be with her."

"What? How could that be? We can't have the intersect go out and date random women's from the street. Why would he break up with you in the first place? General Beckman spoke with concern.

"He said he wanted too have a real relationship with someone and that being with me in a fake relationship was too hard for him" Sarah answered.

"You need too change his mind and make him realise that it is not safe for him being in a normal relationship with someone as long he is the intersect." Beckman said with a serious tone in her voice.

"How am I suppose too do that?" Sarah said.

"By any means necessary! Beckman answered and closed the conversation.

After the conversation with Beckman had ended Sarah let out a small grin and got lost in thoughts as someone knocked on the door too Wienerlicious. Sarah got out of her thoughts and went too open the door and she realised it was Ellie who knocked on the door.

"Hi Ellie"

"Hi Sarah, I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I was going to stop by my brother's favourite girl!"

"I have something to tell you Ellie and I don't think you're going to like it"

Ellie didn't like the sound of this and asked; "What is it?"

"You're brother broke up with me just before you came in here" Sarah said with a sadden look in her face.

"What? Why? Why would he do that? I know my brother and he really, really likes you Sarah, I don't understand." Ellie said with a shocked face.

"I guess he didn't find me attractive anymore" Sarah said and thought in silence that she couldn't say the truth to Ellie.

"Nonsense, I see the way my brother looks at you and he is head over heels for you Sarah!"

Sarah smiled a little. Ellie went in too hug Sarah.

"I will go talk to him and make him change his mind!" Ellie said with a determined voice.

"Oh, no you don't have to do that.." Sarah answered and got cut short.

"Then what are you going to do? Ellie asked.

"I will figure something out Ellie, don't worry, I want him back!" Sarah said and thought to herself that it was actually true.

"That's good because or else I would have kicked his butt when he gets home!" Ellie said and went out of the shop.

Sarah decided it was no point in having the shop open anymore and decided too close the Wienerlicious and head back too her hotel. Normally she would have gone over to Buy More but there was no point in doing that now so she sat down in her Porsche and drove back too her hotel.

**Sarah's hotel**

When Sarah got back to her hotel she decided to take a long shower as an attempt to get this bad day out of her head, only to think of it more and more as the hot water hit her body.

She started to think of what Ellie had said, that she knew that her brother was into her and that Ellie wanted her too fight for him.

After thinking some more too it Sarah realised that she had stood in the shower so long that the water got cold, but she hadn't even noticed it. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and went over too her phone too check her messages. 4 missed calls. 3 of them was from Casey and 1 from Ellie.

She wanted to call Ellie first but figured Casey had something important to say so she called him.

"Hi, you called? She said to Casey.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Casey asked.

"I just took a shower" she answered.

"Fine, get yourself down to my apartment, we have a mission, and get a hold of Bartowski", he said.

Sarah silenced. She didn't want to talk to him right now so soon after they're break-up.

"Something wrong between you two?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, he broke up with me this afternoon" Sarah answered.

Casey started laughing out loud

"What so funny?" Sarah asked a little annoyed.

"Didn't know the kid had it in him, I will call him"

Sarah hung up and started getting dressed.

**Casey's apartment**

Chuck answered his phone, it was Casey.

"Hi Casey, I was just on my way out the door…"

"Get yourself over her, quick, and bring that head of yours with you"

"You know I have a lot to offer besides the intersect!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get over here!"

Chuck walked over and knocked on the door. Casey opened and Chuck walked in.

Sarah was already there. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Hi" Sarah said.

"Hi" said Chuck in a lowered voice.

"Hey guys, we have a mission, sort out you're lady feelings later" Casey said with a grunt.

Casey picked up the remote and pushed on a few buttons and General Beckman and Director Graham popped up on the screen.

"Team Bartowski, good, you are all here" General Beckman said.

"There is a mission?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, we believe this man is trying to take illegal military equipment into the US."

Chuck started too flash.

"You flashed?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, his name is Hakan Ardi, a former Turkish army pilot with high knowledge of Turkish military equipment. The Turkish government have been after him for several years but he has never been found."

"Very good Bartowski." Director Graham spoke. "We know he is staying at L'Ermitage in Beverly Hills and that he is having a party there tonight. You and Walker will attend as a couple and try finding out more about this operation of his, Casey will be working undercover as a bartender."

Sarah let out a little smile and thought for herself: _Yes, a little time with Chuck! _She was snapped out of it when Chuck started saying something.

"Tonight? No, I can't do this tonight, I have plans!" He said.

Sarah didn't like that he had other plans besides her and was glad when Beckman spoke up.

"That is out of question. This is very important. The CIA can't fix things after your schedule Bartowski. I expect both you and Walker to be at your best tonight"

"Yes General" Chuck said and walked out of the apartment.

Sarah walked after him.

"Chuck" She said.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he sighed.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like it?" Sarah asked.

"It's just annoying that our government just ruined my date-night like that" and sighed some more.

_He did have a date tonight, probably with that Deli-owner, Lou! _

"I'm sorry Chuck, but you know it's hard to have a real life and a real relationship in the line of work that we do."

"Apparently it's hard to have a fake one as well" he said and smiled a little.

"Yeah" and she smiled back. "I will come back later and pick you up for mission, ok?"

"Yeah, okay" he said with a little lighter voice and then turned around too walk back too Ellie and Awesome's apartment.

Sarah walked back to her Porsche and drove back to her hotel room. _Time too fight for my guy!_

**Let me know what you think people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews people. It helps on the writing.**

**I do not own Chuck!**

**Chapter 2**

**Casa Bartowski**

Chuck walked into the apartment and saw Ellie and Awesome cuddled up on the couch and thought for himself: _I want that too._

He was lost in thoughts when Ellie got up from the couch and walked up to him;

"So how was your day?" Ellie asked.

"Just normal, nothing special about it" he answered.

"Really? So you didn't break up with Sarah today?" Ellie asked in a serious voice.

_How did she know that? _Chuck thought for himself.

"Yeah, about that…." Chuck started before getting slapped in the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked.

"How could you be so stupid Chuck. You had a great girl here and you just thrown that away? For what?" Ellie asked furiously.

"I… I just felt there was no future there between us, so I thought the best thing was too break up" Chuck answered a little scared.

"Why would you think that?" Ellie said a little shocked considering what Sarah had said previously at the Wienerlicious.

"Because she is not into me" He said and he knew it because he asked her when she was drugged with pentothal so she couldn't lie.

"Chuck, I have seen how that girl look at you and she is definitely interested" Ellie said knowing what Sarah had said to her.

Chuck smiled a little, but he knew it couldn't be true and walked into his room.

**Sarah's hotel**

Sarah tried to focus on the mission they had tonight but all she could think of was Chuck. She almost lost herself completely in thoughts but snapped out of it when the man in the car behind her shouted: "It's green lady! Get moving!"

_Idiot. _She thought for herself. _I know over 200 ways to kill you so shut up._

After getting into her hotel room she ordered some room service. After taking a quick shower she took on a bathrobe and checked her messages when a knock on the door got her up from the bed. A guy in mid-20's rolled in a little room service cart.

"Thank you" she said and showed the guy out the door.

When the guy passed her on the way out his eyes dropped a little south before he stepped out the door and let out a small grin.

_Disgusting. _She thought for herself_. What kind of people do they hire here? Chuck wouldn't do something like that. That's why I like him so much. He is honest, straightforward and a good guy. _She smiled to herself a little.

After she had finished eating she started thinking of what to wear tonight. She wanted to get Chuck's attention and needed something stunning. Luckily, the CIA had the best selection of dresses. Chuck had told her that he liked anything she would wear but she needed something special for tonight.

She found a really pretty dress she had saved for some time. The dress was sapphire blue and shaped her figure perfectly. _Yes, this is the one she thought._

She got dressed and walked out of the hotel and went back too Chuck's place.

**Casa Bartowski**

Chuck stood in front of the mirror in his room and put on a white shirt and a suit. Actually it was a blazer but he didn't have anything else at the moment. _Hopefully Sarah won't notice_ he thought for himself.

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Chuck said.

"Are you decent?" Ellie asked.

"Yes" Chuck laughed a little.

"Wow don't you look good? Ellie said in excitement. "Big date?"

"No it's just a boys night out" Chuck lied. He hated lying to her but he had no choice.

"A little fancy for a boys night isn't it?" She smiled at him.

"Eeh, yeah maybe but I don't take any chances" he smiled back at her.

"Okay, fair enough. Have a good night then."

"Thanks, you too Ellie"

Chuck got out the Morgan window and started walking towards the street. Sarah was nowhere to see. Suddenly he heard someone shout his name.

"Chuck, over here!" the voice said.

"Sarah?" he said a little shocked. He had thought she was going to pick him up in her Porsche but she was sitting inside a limo and waved at him.

"Hurry up Chuck, we are late!" Sarah said with a high voice.

Chuck ran over to the limo and got in.

"Hi" Sarah said.

"Hi, Sarah. Why are we sitting inside a limo? I thought you were going to pick me up in the Porsche or something."

"Well, the CIA likes too make an entrance. They hired this limo too drive us too the hotel." she smiled at him.

"Wow, not bad. I can get used to this." he said and smiled back.

"Why didn't you put on a suit instead of a blazer?" She asked and let out a small grin.

_Dam it, she noticed! _Chuck thought before he answered.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I lost the one I had, it got destroyed when Morgan borrowed it for his party last month." Chuck said a little saddened.

"It will have to do for this time, but before our next mission we have too get you a couple of new ones" she said cheerily.

"Yeah, I guess. You look really nice by the way Sarah!" Chuck looked at her dress. _Really good! _he thought for himself.

"Thank you Chuck." she smiled at him. _About time he noticed!_

"So what are we suppose to do when we get there?"

"We mingle and see if you flash on someone or something there"

"Okay, sound straight forward enough" Chuck said with a little relief.

"Just remember that we are supposed to be a couple and we must act that way" Sarah said hiding a smile inside herself.

Chuck swallowed hard and thought to himself that this is going to be awkward.

"What do you mean? He asked acting a little confused.

"I think you know what I mean Chuck" Sarah smiled.

Chuck noticed that his heart began to beat faster. He didn't say anything more the rest of the trip to the hotel.

**L'Ermitage in Beverly Hills **

The limousine stopped in front of the main entrance. Chuck stepped out first and reached out his hand to Sarah.

"Thank you Chuck" Sarah said with a smile.

"Nice hotel. Maybe we could stay here tonight?" He said and smirked towards Sarah.

"Yeah maybe we should" she answered and hid a smile.

"What?" Chuck eyes widened.

"Relax Chuck, I was only joking." and let out a smile.

"Ha-ha, that's funny" Chuck said and felt a relief in his chest.

They walked inside and started taking in the surroundings.

Chuck spotted Casey at the back working as a bartender and approached him.

"Good evening, sir"

"Scotch on the rocks, please" Chuck said trying to sound as normal he could.

"And for your lovely company?" Casey asked with a little smile.

"A glass of water thank you"

Chuck turned around and saw Sarah talking to a guy and started walking towards her.

"Oh, hi honey" Sarah said with such natural voice.

"Hi sweetheart" he said and leaned towards her and kissed her on her cheek.

"Here is your water" and handed her the glass.

"I don't believe we've met before" the man said.

Chuck reached out his hand and looked the man right in his eyes and suddenly he got a flash. Chuck rolled his eyes and Sarah noticed it.

"Sorry, I just got a little dizzy" Chuck said to the man.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry" Sarah excused herself. "My boyfriend had a little headache when we left home earlier. If you would excuse us."

Sarah took Chuck arm and helped him towards the seating area.

"You flashed?" Sarah asked in a lowered voice.

"Yeah, that guy is not who he say he is. That guy is Fulcrum." Chuck said with a lowered voice.

"Fulcrum? Are you sure?" Sarah said with a little frightened voice.

"Yeah, the intersect say he is."

"Okay Chuck, you just sit here and I will go talk to Casey and figure out how we should proceed "

Chuck did what Sarah said and stayed in his chair and waited.

When Sarah came back he stood up from his chair and asked what happened.

"We are getting you out of here, you are our number one priority. I will get us a cab while Casey will follow the Fulcrum-agent" Sarah said waving for the cab.

Chuck got inside the taxi and Sarah sat down beside him. Sarah leaned forward to the driver and gave him the address.

"Where are we going?" Chuck asked.

"The cab driver will drive us back to my hotel, you are staying with me tonight so I can know where you are at all time." Sarah answered in a serious voice.

Chuck just stared out the window of the taxi and thought to himself: _Don't freak out!_

Back at the hotel Casey had asked for a little break so he could focus on the Fulcrum-guy. Casey followed him out the back and he took out the secret gun he had hiding.

"Freeze" Casey shouted at the man. The man stopped.

"Turn around, slowly" Casey commanded him.

When the guy turned around he quickly reached for his own gun he had inside his jacket but Casey saw what he was doing and shot him in the chest.

_Dam it! _Casey thought for himself.

**Sarah's hotel**

The cab pulled over at the front of the hotel and Sarah and Chuck walked inside at towards Sarah's room. Chuck felt his heart beating faster. So did Sarah.

Sarah walked towards the door and used the key to access the room. Chuck walked in behind her.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I will be right back" Sarah said.

Sarah walked towards the bathroom and took a few clothes from her closet on the way.

At that time her phone started to ring and she answered when she saw it was Casey who called.

"Walker secure"

"Walker. I took care of our problem. Chuck is safe."

"That's good. Are you going to report it too Beckman?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I will do it when I get back to the apartment. Is the asset secure?" He wondered.

"Yes, he is sitting on my bed as we speak."

"I bet he does." Casey let out a small grunt.

"Goodbye Casey!" Sarah said a little annoyed and hung up. She started changing into something a little more comfortable.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Chuck was sitting on a chair eating some fruit Sarah had in her room. He almost choked on it when he saw what she was wearing.

She stood before him in a black and pink negligee. It had spaghetti straps and the bottom fell halfway between her hips and her knees.

_What is she doing to me? _Chuck thought.

"Are you okay, Chuck?" Sarah said and let out a little smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired from today" and let out a small sigh.

"Why don't we get to bed then?" Sarah asked so naturally she possible could.

"Okay, I will take the couch"

"Don't be ridiculous. We have shared a bed before."

"Yeah but that was before I was dating someone" Chuck protested.

"It's not like anything would happen." _Although I want him as close as possible, _she thought for herself.

"Fine, I'm too tired to have this argument. Let's just sleep, okay?" Chuck said not knowing completely what he was agreeing to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for a new chapter people. I don't own Chuck!**

**Must admit this chapter was a little hard to write because I didn't want to go too far so soon. **

**Chapter 3**

**Sarah's hotel**

Sarah woke up early before the alarm set of. She felt hot air breathing down her neck.

_Chuck. _She thought for herself. His hand was over her and Sarah took his hand and snuggled closer to Chuck. _This is nice. I want to stay like this forever._

Suddenly she felt Chuck's hand moving away from her. She turned to face him.

Chuck was light awake. He stared at her. They looked at each others eyes. The moment felt like forever. Chuck started to say something.

"I'm sorry." he said looking a little startled.

"For what?" Sarah said a little teasingly.

"I didn't mean to do that in my sleep". Chuck tried too get himself out of this embarrassing situation.

"It's ok, Chuck. How did you sleep?"

"Fine".

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't go anywhere." Sarah said somewhat seriously.

"I won't." Chuck promised.

Sarah went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. When she was finished with her shower she put on some clothes and then her makeup. She walked back into the living room and spotted Chuck with his back to her. He was about to put on a shirt and she let herself bite her own lips of the sight of his shirtless body. She knew she shouldn't stare but she couldn't help herself. She was left in thoughts when she thought she heard him say something.

"Hello?" Chuck spoke.

"Huh?" She answered.

"Are you okay?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just zoned out for a second." She answered a little embarrassed after getting caught staring at him.

"How about some breakfast?" Chuck said shifting the subject. "I ordered something up when you were showering."

"That would be nice." Sarah said smiling at Chuck when her phone started to ring.

"Hello Casey." Sarah was a little annoyed for getting interrupted when having a good time with Chuck.

"I thought you would be up already, I'm sure Chuck kept you up late." Casey said letting out a grunt.

Tired of Casey remarks Sarah got right to the point.

"Is there any reason you were calling?"

"Yeah, meeting with Beckman. Get over here ASAP!"

"Okay, we will drive over when we are finished eating."

"Fine, just don't take so long. You two can continue do whatever you two were doing after the meeting." Casey let out another grunt and hung up.

"So.. What can I get you?" Chuck said.

"What?" _Sarah was left in thoughts once again and didn't hear what Chuck had said._

"Breakfast?"

"Sure, thank you."

They sat down at the table in Sarah's room and ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Chuck said something again.

"So what did Casey want?"

"How did you know it was Casey who called?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Who else would call you at this hour?" Chuck said and let out another smile.

"Good point." Sarah said and smiled back. "Meeting with Beckman when we have finished with breakfast."

"What about? Not another mission I hope?" Chuck asked a little annoyed.

"No, just a routine briefing about last night mission." Sarah said smiling.

**Casey's apartment**

Casey opened the door to his apartment.

"Took you two long enough." he said with a grunt.

"It was traffic."

"Yeah, right." Casey let out another grunt. "Beckman just updated me with the situation."

General Beckman was already on the monitor.

"As I was telling Casey, the man he shot last night didn't make it. So we don't have any information on him other than what Bartowski flashed on last night. But it seems Fulcrum is closing in on us. We're must therefore be extra careful. It also means you Chuck need 24-hour surveillance at least for the time being."

"I guess that make sense right now" Chuck tried not to be too disappointed. "But how's is that going to work?"

"It means you and Sarah will have to be together again and move in together."

"What? No, we can't do that. It will raise suspicion with Ellie at least." Chuck was a little shocked by Beckman's request.

"I guess you have a good point Bartowski."

In between the conversation, Sarah smiled when Beckman suggested that she and Chuck would have to move in together. But she didn't like that Chuck was once again protesting Beckman's orders. So she decided too speak up.

"It's the only solution Chuck." She tried to say it as natural and professionally she could.

"No it isn't. I could stay with Casey. I will just tell Ellie…" Chuck got interrupted.

"Not even if hell freezes over." Casey said and rolled his eyes.

"Agent Walker is right, Mr. Bartowski. This will happen right now." Beckman said with a determined look.

Chuck didn't know what to think right now. He knew this would be so awkward and hard. But he didn't had any choice in the matter. But how was he supposed to explain this to Ellie?

After Beckman shut down the video link, Sarah approached Chuck.

"You okay with this?" Sarah asked a little concerned.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"I'm sorry, but with Fulcrum so close, we can't afford taking any chances."

"I understand Sarah. But what do I tell Ellie? And what about Lou? What should I tell them?"

"We can't tell them the truth. Just tell them you made a mistake breaking up with me."

"But that's not true, is it?" Chuck asked forming a little sad smile.

"Chuck, I…." Sarah started before she got interrupted.

"Stop! Speak about your lady feelings somewhere else, please." Casey said getting somewhat sick.

"Perfect timing as always Casey." Chuck said getting annoyed.

"I'll talk to you later." Sarah said squeezing his hand before going back to her car.

"So you and Walker shaking it up huh?" Casey said letting out a grunt.

"What? No. But you heard what Beckman said. If Fulcrum is after the Intersect, I can't hide for much longer." Chuck almost shouting.

"Calm down. It's just a precaution. It was probably a coincidence that the Fulcrum-agent was at the hotel."

"Really? You think so Casey?" Chuck started to get a little calmer.

"Yes. Now get out of my apartment and head back to your own." Casey said with a higher voice.

"Fine. See you later then."

**Sarah's hotel**

When Sarah got back to her hotel, she started thinking of how she was going to proceed with her feelings for Chuck.

She wanted to tell him how she felt but it must be the right time, or else he will not believe her. She wants to do something nice for Chuck but she didn't know how she was supposed to do it yet. Suddenly her phone started to ring. It was Beckman.

"Walker secure."

"Is the asset secure?"

"Yes, Casey has it under control."

"Good. There was something I wanted to discuss with you Walker."

"What is it?"

"I have changed my mind about you and Chuck moving in together. I want you and Bartowski to get out of the city while Casey is looking more into the Fulcrum-case. I have ordered a cabin under fake names. It is placed outside the city where you two will stay at least for the time being. I will also place two other agents in the nearest hotel so if something would happen, they could get there quickly. I need you to stay with the asset tonight."

Sarah was stunned. Had Beckman ordered her and Chuck to be together alone for several days?

"Thank you." Was all she could get out.

"Don't thank me, it was Casey's idea."

"Casey? What has he to do with any of this?"

"Well he thought Bartowski could use some time away from everything, and he thought that this 'mission' was best for you to handle."

Sarah thought she saw a small smile on Beckman's face.

"Fine, thank you general, I will go and talk to Chuck."

**Casa Bartowski**

Sarah took her overnight bag out of her car and walked towards the Bartowski apartment. It was only the second time she and Chuck would spend the night together, and the last time wasn't very pleasant. Chuck had been very rude and she hoped he was in a better mode this time.

She knocked on the door. A few moment later Chuck opened.

"Hi Chuck."

"Hi Sarah. Did we have plans tonight? I thought the moving in-thing wouldn't happen so quickly?"

"In fact there is some changes in the plan. Beckman wants you out of town and it has been arranged for tomorrow."

"What? But what about the moving in-thing?" Chuck was curious now.

"It is not safe enough. The only solution is for me to bring you out of the city."

"Is it that serious? Casey said it was only precaution…"

"I'm sorry Chuck. But with you we can't take any chances." Sarah had her agent face on.

"But I can't just leave Ellie. What about Buy More? What do I tell Morgan? What.." Chuck was rambling on and on.

"CHUCK! Relax. We have taken care of the work-issue. You had some vacation left and we arranged it to be now. As for Ellie, we tell her that we need a vacation together to work on our relationship." Sarah smiled.

"Okay. Fair enough. What's with the bag?" Chuck directed his eyes on Sarah's bag.

"Didn't I tell you? I have to spend the night her because Casey had too work on the Fulcrum-case."

Chuck's eyes widened. _This can't be good. _After taking a deep breath he finally caught up.

"Chuck? You okay?" Sarah looked worried.

"Yeah, fine. Come in." Chuck stuttered.

"Hi Ellie." Sarah said smiling at her.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Ellie tried to sound genuine as she knew Sarah was trying to get Chuck back.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Chuck about some stuff."

"That's great, I hope you two work things out." Ellie was of course very excited.

"Why don't we talk in my room." Chuck said and pointed towards his room.

Chuck opened the door to his room and held it open for Sarah. _Always a gentleman, _Sarah thought to herself.

"Are you hungry or something?" Chuck asked.

"No I'm actually very tired. Do you mind if we just sleep?"

"No, not at all. You can go to the bathroom first, I need to talk to Ellie."

"Thank you."

**15 minutes later.**

Sarah walked out of the bathroom wearing a pink and almost see true negligee. Chuck was not in his room. _I guess he is still talking to Ellie._

She stopped in front of Chuck's nightstand. She held up the framed photo from the Halloween-party they had some time ago. Chuck hadn't removed it yet after their break-up. _Guess he didn't had time to do it yet. _She put the photo back down and sat down on the bed.

She could hear the water running from the bathroom and let her mind drift of to thoughts about her and Chuck and how they finally was going to be together. She decided she was going to tell Chuck about her feelings for him when they got to the cabin.

When Chuck emerged from the bathroom and saw Sarah lying asleep in his bed, he thought she looked so peaceful and innocent, because let's face it, Sarah could sometimes be quite the opposite when she had her agent face on.

After he lay down in his bed, he looked at Sarah who was turned with her back facing him and said: "I'm glad you're here with me."

Sarah, who only pretended to sleep, let out a small smile and whispered back so he couldn't hear her. "Me too."

Sarah closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming about the man at her side.

**The next morning**

Sarah woke up early, turned around and watched Chuck sleep for a couple of minutes. She stroked his hair and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. _Soon, this will happen for real_ she thought for herself.

After putting on some clothes, she walked out to the kitchen and started making some breakfast. She wanted to surprise Chuck with breakfast in bed. She took a tray and walked into Chuck's room but Chuck was not there. Suddenly she felt someone touching her shoulder.

"Chuck, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to." He said smiling at her. He stroked her arms and Sarah felt herself shiver on his touch.

"Maybe you should put on some clothes?" Chuck asked and took the tray she held and put it down on the bed.

_God, he noticed!_ "Yes, thank you." Sarah smiled.

"No, thank you for making breakfast, like you don't do enough already." Chuck smiled back.

After finished eating breakfast, Chuck packed for their trip to the cabin. Sarah was ready to go when Chuck put something in his bag which Sarah did not see.

"What did you put in your bag?" Sarah asked curiously.

"You will have to wait and see when we get to the cabin." Chuck said grinning towards her.

After a few hours on the road, Sarah pulled up outside a grocery store. Chuck had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. "Are we there yet?" He asked slowly waking up.

"No, we need to shop some groceries first so we can stay there for some time." Sarah smiled as he stretched and nodded.

"So do we get to shop on CIA's bill or what?" He whispered and smiled.

"Sssh, yes but we don't need that much."

"This, and that. What about this Sarah?" Chuck was really getting into grocery shopping.

"Sure, but do we really need bubble bath?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Well, you never know."

"Really? Fine, let's just pay before we buy the whole store." Sarah giggled.

On the rest of the drive to the cabin, Sarah was wondering why Chuck wanted to buy bubble bath. _It didn't make any sense but maybe Chuck just wanted it because the CIA was paying for it?_

When they finally arrived at the cabin, Chuck had fallen asleep again. Sarah had already been to the owner's house and gotten the keys under the name "Carmichael".

"Hey, we're here."

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night so I was very tired." Chuck said earning a stare from Sarah.

"Really? You slept soundly when I woke up this morning." Sarah sounded a little worried.

"Yeah, probably because I fell asleep so late."

"Why? Something bothering you?" Sarah began getting a little worried.

"Well, it just all this, we getting out of town because of a Fulcrum-agent and everything else that has been going on lately."

"I'm sorry. But I hope this little 'vacation' will help you." Sarah smiled.

Chuck carried their bags inside and stepped outside again to take in the fresh air while Sarah was checking the cabin for possible escape routes.

Suddenly Chuck felt someone poking on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Lou?"

**Please review people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you people for all your reviews! Sorry for not updating sooner. Everyday life get's in the way sometimes. I don't own Chuck!**

**Chapter 4**

**Outside the cabin**

"What are you doing here?" Chuck was in complete shock.

"I told you the other day that I was going on a trip with some friends. Are you here to spy on me or something?" Lou asked seriously.

"Spying? Me?" Chuck laughed a little. "Why would I do that? In fact, I had completely forgotten that you were going on a trip with friends. You never told me where you were going."

"Do you expect me to believe that explanation?" Lou raised her voice. "I saw you came with your ex-girlfriend. I can't believe you are cheating on me!" Lou was screaming now.

Meanwhile inside the cabin Sarah heard a woman shouting and rushed out to find out what was going on.

When she saw it was Lou who screamed, her eyes widened and her agent mode kicked in.

"Lou? What are you doing here?" Sarah was very curious now.

"I could ask you the same thing. Didn't he break up with you? Oh my god, did you lie to me about breaking up with her, Chuck?" Lou was clearly hurt now and wanted to run away. But Chuck owned her an explanation for this.

"No I didn't lie about that Lou. It's very complicated…" he started.

"I don't want to hear excuses, Chuck. Tell me the truth." Lou was furious now.

Chuck looked at Sarah with one expression on his face. _Help me out here!_

"We are here only as friends Lou, please believe me when I say that." Sarah didn't want to say that but it was the best for the situation.

"Why should I believe anything you say? You just want him back." Lou waving her hands towards Sarah.

Sarah silenced for a second which didn't go unnoticed on Chuck and Lou.

"I knew it." Lou said and started running away.

Chuck glanced at Sarah with a questioning look.

"Why didn't you say something?" Chuck asked Sarah when he started running after Lou.

_Because I do want you back. _Sarah thought for herself and started running after Chuck.

After running a couple of minutes Chuck stopped as he couldn't see Lou anywhere.

"Chuck. Don't run away from me again. I need to know where you are at all time."

"I'm sorry, but I need to find Lou and explain this to her."

"No, don't do that."

"Why?" Chuck was confused.

Sarah didn't say anything. She looked down on the ground.

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't talk to her?" Chuck looked at Sarah.

"Yes it is. She is clearly hurt and if you go and talk to her, it will only upset her more." Sarah didn't want to tell Chuck the real reason like this, she wanted to do when everything was perfect.

"Maybe you're right. I don't even know where her cabin is." Chuck let out a smile.

"Let's go back to _our_ cabin then." Sarah smiled back.

**Cabin**

"Wow this cabin is really nice." Chuck said walking inside.

Chuck looked around. The cabin was divided into several rooms and contained kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and a large living room with a fireplace and a large television hanging on the wall.

Chuck carried the food they bought in the grocery store into the kitchen while Sarah carried their bags into the bedroom.

After Chuck was finished with putting the food and other stuff they bought in the right place he sat down in front of the TV.

Sarah came out of the bedroom at joined him on the couch.

"You up for watching a movie?" Chuck asked.

Sarah stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen without saying anything.

It was not so late and he really wanted to watch a movie so he retrieved one movie he had brought along in his bag.

When he got back to the living room, Sarah was sitting on the couch with popcorn in her lap.

"So you wanted to watch a movie?" Chuck asked.

Sarah only nodded and smiled.

"You know what would be fun too? If you would answer me when I asked you something." raising his eyebrows in the process.

Suddenly Sarah burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Chuck asked.

"You sounded like.." She started.

"You will regret this." Chuck said and started to tickle her.

"Nooo, Chuuuuck, please stop! I …know…. a…dozen….ways….to…..hurt…..you"

"Then why don't you?"

"I can't stop laughing."

Finally Chuck stopped tickling her and looked into her eyes. They stared at each other for several seconds before Chuck coughed.

"Movie?" He said clearing the air a bit.

"Sure. Which movie do you got?" Sarah asked.

"Independence day." He said and raised his eyebrows.

"No Chuck, not an action movie! Don't we get enough action on a regularly basis?" She said and giggled.

"Good point. Then what do you want to watch?" He asked sincerely.

"I brought a movie myself actually." She said and started walked back to the bedroom.

"Really? Which one?" Chuck asked and thought for himself that maybe he get to see something real about Sarah.

"Wait and see." She shouted from the bedroom.

Finally Sarah came back and sat down beside him and handed him the film.

"Seriously? This one?" Chuck asked.

"What's wrong with love actually?" Sarah asked looking at him.

"Nothing, just didn't know you liked that kind of movies." and smiled.

"How so?"

"Just thought you were more into action and thrillers."

Chuck put the DVD into the DVD-player and started the movie.

She sat down next to Chuck and to Chuck's big surprise she actually snuggled closer to him. He then took a slight advantage of the situation and slid his hand around her shoulder so she would be more comfortable. She rested one hand on his chest.

Next thing she knew she was stroking him. She didn't meant to do it, but it felt so natural and right.

Chuck on the other hand, liked what Sarah was doing, but thought it was more of an act. He was wondering why she was doing it while they were alone?

_Half hour later…._

To Chuck's big surprise, Sarah had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie. _She looks so peaceful sleeping _Chuck thought for himself. _And beautiful like an angel from heaven._ He started removing her hair away from her face. Sarah felt it and woke up from her sleep.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Chuck said whispering to her ear.

"Chuck? What happened?" Sarah didn't really know.

"You fell asleep. I guess you were tired." He said smiling.

"But I'm supposed to look after you. I can't fall asleep like that." Sarah stood up from the couch and started pacing towards the bedroom. Chuck started walking after her.

When he got to the bedroom Sarah was unpacking her suitcase.

"Sarah.. It's okay. You can't be awake 24/7. Just relax." He said taking one of her hands and smiled at her. His touch made her involuntary shiver. _How can he have this effect on me? Doesn't he know what he's doing to me?_

"Thank you." She said smiling back.

"For what?" He asked curiously.

"For being you." Now they were smiling towards each other. "I think I'll go and brush my teeth now. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't."

After Sarah was finished in the bathroom, she walked back to the bedroom ready for bed. But when she got in she was surprised seeing Chuck with a pillow and bed sheet under his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked looking at the pillow.

"I'll take the couch so you could have some privacy." He said like it was the most naturally thing in the world.

"Oh no you don't. I need you close so I could keep an eye on you." Sarah was serious now.

"It's ten feet away Sarah. I seriously doubt someone is coming looking for me in the middle of the night."

"Chuck.." She started.

"That's final, Sarah." He said using a firm voice and walked towards the living room and the couch.

"Fine!" Sarah said angrily and slammed the bedroom-door shut. It took a couple of hours before either of them could get any sleep that night.

**Middle of the night**

Sarah was suddenly wide awake. She heard something outside. _Is someone here to take Chuck from me? _She took out her gun from under the pillow and ran out of the bedroom and into the living room. Chuck was not laying on the couch. His pillow and sleepwear was there but no Chuck. Sarah felt her heart beating faster. _Where are you Chuck? I have failed. Someone have taken him away from me. _But she didn't have any time to start crying.

Another sound came from the front porch. Sarah could see a shadow moving outside. The person was trying to open the door to the cabin. She aimed her gun towards the door ready to shoot whoever came through that door.

The door went open and the person was walking backwards into the cabin.

"Freeze!" Sarah screamed towards the person.

"Don't shoot! It's only me." The voice said.

"Chuck?" Sarah raised her eyebrows and started lowering her gun a bit.

The man turned around. "Yes it's me." Chuck said with his hands raised over his head.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Sarah screamed at him.

"I scared you? Seriously? I thought you wasn't afraid of anything." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Where the hell have you been? I told you not to go anywhere without me." She then ran towards Chuck and hugged him tight.

After what seemed as forever..

"Sarah? I can't breathe." Chuck managed to utter out.

"Oh, sorry. But where have you been?" She was still furious at him although she was really glad he was okay.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I could let my mind of Lou so I called her earlier. Luckily she picked up." When Sarah didn't say anything he continued. "I had to explain myself and she agreed to met me outside and talk."

"So you went out to talk to her?" Sarah said trying desperately to hide her disappointment.

"Yes. I finally got the chance to explain myself.." Chuck couldn't say anything more before Sarah interrupted him.

"You told her about everything. How could you be so stupid Chuck!" Sarah said before Chuck then interrupted her back.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down. I didn't mention anything about you or Casey, CIA, NSA or the _Intersect._"

Sarah sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank god. What did you tell her then?"

"I told her that we are just good friends and that she had nothing to worry about and that I slept on the couch. But of course she wondered why I would bring my ex-girlfriend to a cabin. That wasn't easy to explain."

"So what did you say?" Sarah was generally wondering.

"Well, I said that my best friend already had plans and that you offered to go with me as friends."

Sarah felt her heart skip a beat when Chuck said the word _friends_. _Don't you know that you are so much more than that to me? _Sarah let her mind wonder for a little time.

"Sarah?" Chuck started to get a little worried when she didn't respond.

"What?" Sarah then realised she zoned of for a couple seconds.

"Are you okay? Maybe you should get some sleep. I told Lou that she could come over in the morning and have breakfast with us so she could see that everything was fine. Is that okay?" Chuck asked her.

_I don't want that bitch anywhere near you. You are mine! _She thought for herself. But for now it was about keeping a happy smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She answered making a fist in her hand.

"Great. We talk tomorrow. Good night!" Chuck said and was ready to lay back down on the couch.

"Oh no you don't" Sarah then said. "You are not sleeping on the couch. You are coming back to bed with me so I can keep an eye on you. No questions!" Sarah said using a firm voice and started dragging him with his shirt towards the bedroom and Chuck barely managed taking the sleepwear with him.

"Lay down." She then said.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck answered a little shocked but with a little joke. Sarah smiled at him. She then laid down besides him. Before she shut off the light off she kissed him on the cheek. "Good boy." She said and turned around facing away from Chuck.

**Next morning**

Sarah was starting to wake up and turned around looking for the man she always want to wake up to. But he was not in the bed. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. No Chuck. _Oh not again. _She thought for herself and got out of bed and putted on a bathrobe and started walked towards the kitchen looking for Chuck. She could smell something. It smelled like breakfast. She stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and looked at the man she wanted standing at the sink making breakfast. He was not wearing anything but a pair of sweatpants. His upper body was more toned than she could remember. She mentally updated her own fantasy in her head and started walking towards him. She was now standing behind him without him noticing. She then walked up next to him and she started stroking his back. Chuck jumped at the sudden touch by one ms. Walker.

"Hey. You startled me." He said looking at her face.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. " She said looking back at him.

Suddenly Chuck dropped the knife he was holding and cut himself on his finger.

"Ouch." He started bleeding. Sarah quickly took out the first aid kit she had brought with them and cleaned the wound and put a little patch on it.

"There. Everything's fine." She said smiling.

"Thank you. I'm glad you are here with me Sarah." Chuck said and those words made Sarah's heart beating faster.

"There's is nowhere else I'd rather be." She started stroking his hair.

"I better go and put a shirt on." He said excusing himself and walked back to the bedroom.

_You don't need that. _She thought for herself watching him walk away.

When Chuck came back he continued getting breakfast ready.

"I'll better go and get dressed." She said excusing herself.

When she was getting her clothes ready she heard a knock on the front door.

"Chuck wait for me!" She shouted.

"It's okay Sarah. It's Lou." He shouted back.

_Lou. She couldn't like that women. Sure, she was nice and all but she wanted her Chuck and that was not something she could cope with. Suddenly she came up with a plan to make sure Lou would run away. At least a temporary plan._

She started smiling while going back towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile at the front door….

"Hi Lou. Glad you came." He said and went in for a hug.

"Me too." She answered eventually breaking the hug.

Lou started walking in but stopped and widened her eyes at the sight in front of her. Chuck noticed that Lou stopped and asked what was wrong. Chuck started looking in the direction Lou was looking and his own eyes widened at the same sight.

Sarah was walking into the kitchen with her bathrobe hanging loose showing her black bra and panties and very toned stomach….. "Hi Lou." She said looking at Chuck and Lou.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. It means the world to me. I am thinking maybe a couple more chapters after this one. I already have a sequel in mind. **

**Chapter 5**

Both Lou and Chuck just stared at Sarah thinking what on earth is she doing? Chuck was in another world at this moment and after Lou regained consciousness, she looked at Chuck and stormed out of the cabin. She began to cry. Chuck was still looking at Sarah before he finally realised he was stirring at her. He lifted his arms to his side and with a look asked Sarah what on earth she was doing.

"What?" Sarah said.

Chuck just shook his head and ran after Lou again. Meanwhile inside the cabin Sarah smiled and mentally checked that one for success.

She started making breakfast but remembered shortly that her job was to protect Chuck. That totally slipped her mind this time. However, she was still only in a robe and could not just run outside wearing that. She picked up her phone and called Chuck and hoped that he would pick up. The phone rang several times but finally Chuck picked up.

"What?" He answered angrily.

"Where are you? Come back to the cabin. You can't just run of like that." Sarah responded with anger herself.

"I need to find Lou. And what the hell was that in the kitchen?" Chuck asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. Bye." And with that, he ended the call.

"Chuck? Don't you dare hang up on me?" She yelled through the phone but it was already too late. _Dam it _she thought for herself. She quickly went back to the bedroom and putted on some clothes and walked out trying to find Chuck.

She ran towards the place she found him yesterday and luckily, she found him walking towards her looking down on the ground.

"Chuck." She said.

"What?" His response quick and sharp.

"I told you not to run away from me. You need to start listening to me. This is serious." Her inner agent responded.

"Whatever. I am tired of this. Hiding in the middle of nowhere because a Fulcrum-agent might have seen me at a hotel. CIA keeps ruining my life. I wish I never got the Intersect." And with that, he walked away from her and inside the cabin.

That respond from Chuck stung Sarah more in the chest than she thought was possible. _How could he say something like that? Didn't she mean anything to him?_ She needed to fix this and quickly. She hated Chuck being mad at her for any reason. She walked back inside the cabin and looked at Chuck sitting in front of the TV watching something. She sighed and closed her eyes in frustration. _Why does it have to be so hard? I need to find a way to tell him how I feel. But I'm too scared for several reasons. First, I'm scared for how he will react and second I'm afraid he will turn me down and never talk to me again. But I need to fix this no matter what._ She walked back to the bedroom and started crying for herself. She decided she only would cry for 5 minutes and that would be it. She stopped herself from crying. A sound from the living room got her attention. Chuck was shouting something.

"Sarah. Hurry up. Breakfast is burning."

_Oh shit_ she thought and ran back to the kitchen seeing bacon and eggs completely ruined. She turned off the stove in a hurry and took the frying pan in her hand just to quickly. A very hot frying pan. She screamed in pain.

"Son of a bit.., that hurt like hell."

Chuck jumped off the couch and ran towards her.

"What happened?" He said wondering what was going on.

"I burned my hand. Stupid stove."

"Let me see. That looks bad. You need cold water on your hand." He then led her towards the sink and turned the water on.

"This will hurt a little." He said looking at her face. She nodded.

He carefully put her hand under the running water and she screamed again in pain.

"I'm sorry Sarah." Chuck said as if it was his fault.

"It wasn't your fault Chuck. I didn't concentrate." She calmed herself down a little. "Thank you for this." She smiled.

"Keep your hand under the water, I'll be right back." With that, he ran into the bathroom and found the emergency kit and ran back to Sarah again.

He then took some bandage and putted it around her hand as carefully he could. After he finished he carefully stroke Sarah's hand and looked at her bringing on that big smile. Sarah could almost not restrain herself from attacking his lips right there. Her knees started weakening and she knew she had to change the subject at least for the moment.

"So how about a little trip?" She asked him.

"What kind of trip? Can't say I'm a boy scout-type to be honest." He answered trying to lift the spirit a little.

"I was thinking more of a walk around the area. When I was looking for you I found a nice little place I thought we could go to."

"Sounds good Sarah. Lead the way." He said and gesturing for her to start moving.

After walking a couple of minutes, Chuck was surprised when Sarah took his hand but didn't bother thinking to much of it. Sarah on the other hand knew exactly what she was doing. She smiled towards him and Chuck couldn't do anything but smile back. He loved this side of Sarah. She noticed him smiling and asked him about it.

"No reason." He said. He wondered though why she was bringing towels.

"Come on, I know there is something you want to tell me."

"Okay, I was just thinking how normal you are acting right now with no spy-stuff around."

"Chuck, you know I can't let my guard down when we are on mission and stuff. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that Sarah. I just like seeing this side of you."

With that she dragged him through some trees and Chuck wondered what was going on.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see." She answered not wanting to tell him before they were there.

After walking between some more trees and bushes they were suddenly at a very secluded place and Chuck was shocked because he didn't knew something like this could exist in the middle of practically nowhere.

"So what do you think Chuck?" Sarah asked him hoping for a good responds.

Before him Chuck could see a waterfall going into a small lake with flowers all around them. It was really beautiful.

"Wow, this is amazing. How did you find it?"

"I got lucky. So how about it?" She asked.

"How about what?" He answered not knowing where she was going with this.

"How about a swim?" And with that she stripped down into her bra and panties and dived into the lake and swam across to the other side.

Chuck just froze and didn't really know what to do right now. Should he join her? Before he got a chance to react he was wet with water. He gasped. Sarah stood right in the water and was laughing.

"You are so dead." He said and stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the lake creating a "water-bomb".

Sarah shrieked. "You are so dead mister." She said and climbed on his back.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?" Chuck asked.

"Oh nothing. Just having a little fun." She answered before taking both of her hands in front of his eyes.

"Hey, I can't see." With problem holding his balance he fell and they both crashed into the water again.

Sarah was the first to regain her balance and when Chuck was standing again she launched herself at him with both her legs behind his back and her hands around his neck. Chuck was surprised but didn't break the hold she had on him. Instead they both looked into each other's eyes.

Sarah couldn't hold back anymore and kissed him softly on his lips. He responded almost immediately but cut the kiss too soon for Sarah likening. She slowly opened her eyes but the look in Chuck's face was not what she wanted to see. He looked frightened and scared. She could feel his hands starting to tremble. He didn't move a bit. It was like he was looking at something behind her. She turned her head and there she could see the large rattlesnake move around a rock just a couple of yards away.

_Ok, no panicking now _she thought before releasing herself slowly from Chuck's grasp.

"Stand still Chuck. Don't move a muscle." She whispered into his ear.

"Couldn't if I wanted to." he whispered back.

Sarah slowly pulled the knife she had attached to her leg and with point accuracy, she threw her knife spot on the snake making it coil and moving away from them.

She then released a breath of relieve and turned towards Chuck.

"That was amazing. I knew you were good with knifes but that was really something." He said and smiled.

_Damn him, that smile always makes my knees weakened. _She smiled back and hugged him making their skin touch and Sarah shivering. After what seemed like forever they got out of the water and dried of using the towels Sarah brought.

"So that was the reason you brought towels? I wondered about that." Chuck said.

"Yes, I thought this was a nice surprise, wasn't it?" She said while internally cursing for bringing two towels. She should have brought only one. She smiled of that thought which didn't go unnoticed by Chuck.

"What are you thinking about?" Chuck asked.

"Oh nothing, just that I thought this was fun." She replied.

"Yeah, it was. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Chuck. The CIA makes you go off grid and hide for god knows how long. This is the _least _I can do for you." She smiled at him again. "Let's get back to the cabin." They quickly got dressed and both were ready to get back to the cabin. She reached out her hand for his and started walking back.

**Back at the Cabin**

Chuck decided they would have lunch outside since it was a really sunny day. While Sarah went changing, he put out the food and stuff. He also remembered seeing Sarah's favourite-flowers gardenias so he picked out a few of those and put in on the table.

Meanwhile inside, Sarah was changing into a black and white top and a pair of jeans. After that she went into the bathroom and put on some make-up and straightening her hair. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from the bedroom. She slowly took out her gun and moved towards the bedroom. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Sure enough, someone was standing inside at it was not Chuck. Only if the person could turn around. She was ready to fire on whoever it was standing there because she would do anything to protect Chuck. Finally the person turned around and a familiar face was standing there. It was Lou again._ Can't that woman just stand the hell away from my Chuck? _She thought and stuffed her gun back in place. She opened the door slowly and coughed lightly. Lou was startled being caught and tried to run out the window.

"Stop right there." Sarah said in a demanding tone.

"Oh hi Sarah." Lou said still standing by the window ready to jump out.

"What you think you're doing?" Sarah asked.

"Okay. I'm sorry but the thing between me and Chuck is not working. I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I know he has feelings for you. Don't bother denying it and I know you have feelings for him too. So I'm doing the most honourable thing and stepping aside." Lou said before climbing out the window but before she could go any further, Sarah grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "So you are breaking up with him over a letter? That's a little impersonal don't you think? Doesn't he deserve better than that?" She asked looking at Lou's eyes.

"I can't. I don't have that kind of willpower. He has a way of drawing me back and make me don't want to break-up."

Sarah thought for herself that it was very true. Chuck's eyes and smile are two deadly weapons when it comes down to emotional stuff. Lou snapped her fingers because Sarah looked so far away in thoughts.

"Sarah, just give him the letter. Do that for me?" Lou pleaded.

"Fine, I will give him the letter." Sarah answered before letting Lou's arm go and let her walk away. Sarah took the letter in her hands and sat down on the bed looking at absolutely nothing. Several minutes past away and then she heard a knock on the door.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" He asked with a voice sounding worried.

"I'm fine. I'll be right out." She answered.

Chuck walked back outside and sat down on the bench looking at the wood surrounding the cabin.

A few minutes later Sarah came out sat down beside him holding the letter in her hand.

"What's that?" Chuck asked.

"A letter to you." She answered and handed him the letter.

"To me? Have you written me something?" He asked and smiled at her.

Sarah took a deep breath and Chuck wondered if something was wrong.

"It's a letter from Lou."

"Lou? You talked to her? Behind my back? How could you do that?" Chuck said and stood up. Sarah gripped his hand.

"Sit down Chuck. Lou gave it to me a few minutes ago when she climbed through the window in our… in the bedroom." She corrected herself. Damn she thought. I nearly slipped.

"She was in there when I knocked?"

"No, she had already left by then. I just needed a few minutes. Now open it already." Sarah knew what it would say and prepared herself for Chuck's reaction to it.

Chuck opened the letter and started reading it. He smiled actually in the beginning but it turned quickly into sorrow. Sarah didn't want Chuck to be sad because it made her feel sad as well. So she did what she could do, hugging him. Chuck quickly put his hands around her and almost started crying.

"Why did she do this? I don't understand." He said between gasps.

"I don't know sweetie." She didn't really know what to say so she started stroking his back.

"You are such a good friend Sarah. I'm really glad I have you with me." He said trying to make a smile.

"Don't worry Chuck. I'm not going anywhere." She looked into his eyes and caressed his cheek. His brown eyes made her weak. She felt she didn't have any control over herself anymore. She wanted so much making him feel better but she wanted it to be on her terms and not some random moment. But she couldn't fight herself moving away and before she knew it, he kissed her. It felt like her body sparked into flames and kissing Chuck was something she could do all day for all she care, but not like this. She needed to tell him how she felt before anything went any further so she broke off the kiss. Her body felt heated. She didn't really know how to explain it. She looked into his eyes again and she tried to read his face. He looked disappointed and confused.

"I'm sorry Chuck. I can't do this." Was all she could muster out before she ran inside towards the bedroom and locked the door. She didn't want to do that but it was the only way and if she had let it go further, she knew she couldn't have stopped herself.

Back outside Chuck felt like his whole life has gone down the drain. He knew he had screwed everything up now. Lou was gone and sure Sarah would hate him now. He let his head down in his hands and didn't know what to do anymore.

**I'm hoping everybody enjoyed this chapter and I can tell you it will be a couple more chapters in this story. Reviews are most welcome.**


End file.
